medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Misogi Kumagawa/Image Gallery
Kumagawa Anime Pictures Kumagawa after attacking Ajimu.jpg|Kumagawa after attacking Ajimu. Kumagawa Manga Pictures Misogi Kumagawa.jpg|Misogi Kumagawa WSJ 2011 Vol. 43.jpg|Kumagawa, Medaka, and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2012 Vol. 2.png|Kumagawa, Medaka, and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Jump Next December 2011.jpg|Kumagawa on the cover of Jump Next. Volume8.jpg|Kumagawa and Medaka on the cover of Volume 8. Volume9.jpg|Kumagawa, Medaka, and Naze/Kujira on the cover of Volume 9. Volume10.jpg|Kumagawa, Medaka, Zenkichi, and Emukae on the cover of Volume 10. Volume11.jpg|Kumagawa, Medaka, and Ajimu on the cover of Volume 11. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Volume16.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Volume 16. Chapter79.jpg|Hitomi, Emukae, Zenkichi, and Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter84.jpg|Kumagawa and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 84. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter105.png|Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 105. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter151.jpg|Kumagawa's new fetish on the cover of Chapter 151. Good Loser Kumagawa.jpg|Kumagawa on the cover of Good Loser Kumagawa. Kumagawa at age four.jpg|Kumagawa at age four. Hitomi refuses Kumagawa’s bribe.jpg|Hitomi refuses Kumagawa’s bribe. Hakobune Student Council.jpg|The Hakobune Middle School Student Council. Medaka defeats Kumagawa for the first time.jpg|Kumagawa is defeated by Medaka in Middle School. Kumagawa introduces himself to his Suisou classmates.png|Kumagawa introduces himself to his Suisou Academy classmates. Kumagawa defeats the Suisou Student Council.png|Kumagawa defeats the Suisou Student Council. Jakago finished by Kumagawa.png|Kumagawa finishes Jakago. A class controlled by Sukinasaki.png|Kumagawa in a class controlled by Sukinasaki. Kumagawa colored.jpg|Kumagawa returns. Kumagawa gropes Kikaijima.jpg|Kumagawa gropes Kikaijima. Kumagawa attacks Hakama.jpg|Kumagawa attacks Hakama. Kumagawa takes Emukae’s hand.jpg|Kumagawa takes Emukae’s hand. E. Honda Punch.jpg|Kumagawa attacked by Hinokage. All Fiction.jpg|Kumagawa distorting reality with All Fiction. Kumagawa's Student Council.jpg|Kumagawa's Student Council. Choujabaru stopping Kumagawa's attack.jpg|Choujabaru stopping Kumagawa's attack. Viper's Den.jpg|The first match of the Student Council battle, Viper's Den. Zenkichi using Savate against Kumagawa.jpg|Kumagawa versus Zenkichi. Encounter.png|Chougasaki stopping Kumagawa with Encounter. Kumagawa after regaining his first Minus.jpg|Kumagawa after regaining his original Minus. Book Maker.jpg|Kumagawa using Book Maker on Medaka. Kumagawa Council Uniform.png|Kumagawa's Student Council uniform. Kikitsu stabbing Kumagawa.jpg|Kumagawa stabbed by Kikitsu. Kibougaoka's jetpack.jpg|Kibougaoka confronts Kumagawa with her jetpack. Kumagawa's screws.jpg|Kumagawa defeating the Candidate Student Council with his screws, but without All Fiction. Hanten as seen from the front.jpg|Ajimu and Hanten walk away from Kumagawa. Megusuno's Circle.png|Megusuno's summoning circle. Kumagawa's sword.jpg|Kumagawa's imaginary sword. Naked Apron Alliance.jpg|The Naked Apron Alliance. Team Tsurubami.jpg|The Tsurubami Team. Medaka stopped by Team Tsurubami.jpg|Medaka stopped by the Tsurubami Team. Momozono’s name cards.jpg|Kumagawa sealed in a card. Kumagawa defeats Kugurugi.jpg|Kumagawa defeats Kugurugi. Student Council Arrives.png|Kumagawa along with Zenkichi's Council. Ajimu and Kumagawa wonder at revival.jpg|Ajimu and Kumagawa wonder at revival. Emukae argues for Medaka.jpg|Emukae argues for Medaka. Jet Black Arc Aftermath.png|The students of Hakoniwa Academy head home. Kumagawa beaten by Ajimu.png|Kumagawa beaten by Ajimu. Ajimu drives her jeep.jpg|Ajimu drives her jeep. Kumagawa and Zenkichi back to back.png|Kumagawa and Zenkichi back to back. Iihiko deals with Kumagawa.png|Iihiko deals with Kumagawa. Medaka escapes with both friend and foe.png|Medaka escapes with both friend and foe. Ajimu hugs Kumagawa.png|Ajimu hugs Kumagawa. Kumagawa hugged by Ajimu.png|Kumagawa hugged by Ajimu. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter113.png|Results of the second popularity poll. Chapter169.jpg|Results of the third popularity poll. Category:Images